


The Elements of Isolation

by passeriform



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: COVID-19, Epistolary, Friendship, Gen, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 12,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passeriform/pseuds/passeriform
Summary: A light, mostly epistolary tale exploring how the ponies (c. season 2) might cope with the pandemic.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Twilight Sparkle yawned, taking in the warmth of her mug, the scent of the hot cocoa, and the comparative quiet. After the hustle and bustle of Winter Wrap-Up, six ponies sharing sweets at Sugarcube Corner—which had technically been closed for hours and was really just Pinkie Pie’s house at this time of night—was downright serene. Even with Pinkie there. Even with Pinkie’s harmonica there.

“I think that went really well. Ponyville should be proud.”

“ _You_ should be proud,” Applejack said firmly. “I reckon there’s never been such an organized Wrap-Up.”

Twilight shook her head a little shyly, but she also patted her clipboard with affection.

“Do you know what you should organize NEXT?” Pinkie’s bouncing, which had never really stopped, gradually picked up speed. Rarity reached out to place a quelling hoof on Pinkie, who remained unquelled. “A …” She stopped, perplexed. “Hmm. I dunno! I _cannot wait_ for every single spring thing! Hearts and Hooves Day and picnics and the foals’ spring musical and ohmygosh Twi you should organize a flower show with real flowers and _flower costumes_ and FLOWER FOOD and _I COULD SING SONGS AND TELL JOKES AND MAYBE SING A SONG OF FLOWER JOKES AND—_ ”

“A fashion show,” Rarity interrupted. “A really fabulous one.” When Pinkie opened her mouth again, Rarity added, “It could have a floral theme.”

“Y’all are all coming to the apple blossom festival at the farm, I hope,” Applejack murmured, half-slumped against Rarity. “Apple Bloom’s real excited.”

“The bunnies and I were thinking of making a whale for the—” Fluttershy opened her eyes and straightened up from Rainbow Dash’s side. She tossed her mane a little, then blinked and looked around into the extended silence of confused ponies. “Um. Why is everyone looking at me?”

Rainbow Dash bumped against her with a laugh. “I think you were asleep. Because then you started talking about making whales. Let’s get you home?”

Fluttershy nodded blearily, and Twilight chuckled too. “Let’s get _all_ of us home. Thank you, Pinkie. We’d better clean up this mess first.” She got started, and her friends followed suit. “After all the wonderful treats the Cakes have made for us, we don’t want to leave them dirty cups and crumbs to deal with on the first morning of spring.”

“Whee! SPRING! I bet they’ll be making flower sugar cookies before you know it!” Pinkie did a little frolic. Then she remembered she was supposed to be cleaning, and threw herself into that too.

“I like the tulip-shaped ones,” Fluttershy whispered happily, following Rainbow Dash out the door from the cozy party room into the clear, starry night.

It was just another ordinary evening for the friends, this happy dozy togetherness after a hard day’s work and play. But what they didn’t know—not quite yet, not even as the whispers of change began to circle Ponyville—was that it would be the last ordinary anything any of the ponies would have in a very, very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

I enjoyed reading your last letter. How wonderful that this year’s Winter Round-Up went so smoothly. I knew it would, with cooperation and friendship on your side.

I am writing to wish you a happy spring!

However, I find I also have worrying news to share. A strange new sickness is spreading in Equestria. Our scientists know far too little about its symptoms, how it is transmitted, or even how many cases there are. And yet, other lands have already discovered that this sickness spreads terrifyingly quickly and can be fatal.

I do not wish to frighten you, but I must urge you to take every precaution until we better understand this threat to Equestria and beyond. I can only hope I am overreacting. In the meantime, I have faith that you will find ways to continue learning about friendship even as you stay away from your friends and neighbors for a time.

For now, wash your hooves, stay safely at home, and tell others to do the same. Perhaps we can prevent the spread of this sickness before it truly harms us.

With my best wishes to you and all your friends in Ponyville,

Princess Celestia


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and of course Spike and anybody else who wants to come, because this is going to be a BIG ONE:

Please join me for the first totally awesome party of the spring! There will be cupcakes, and a Pinkie Pie one-pony band, so I hope you are ready to dance!!! And eat lots of cupcakes.

This Wednesday, 2:00 PM, My Living Room

RSVP (yes!!!!!)

Exciting hats encouraged


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Pinkie Pie,

I really don’t think having a party is a good idea right now! Remember what Princess Celestia said about washing our hooves and staying home? And then what Mayor Mare said about staying far apart and not going inside with other ponies if we can help it?

It sounds like this is serious, and we should wait and really try to keep to ourselves. Two weeks of no parties won’t be THAT bad. Right?

I am writing to the other ponies too because I don’t want them to get sick. I’m really sorry. I can listen to the Pinkie Pie one-pony band from outside if you want, though.

Sincerely,

Twilight Sparkle

p.s.: Pinkie, I can see you right now standing _maybe_ a foot away from somepony and making faces at them. You have to stop this! It is stressing me out! Bouncing around does not prevent the spread of germs. - TS


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Rainbow Dash,

These two weeks at home have been so nice. For me, and I think for all my animal friends! I hope we get to be cozy like this for a while longer.

Oh, no. That sounds like I want other ponies to be sick. I don’t want anypony to be sick. Or, gosh, to die. Obviously! I am so so sorry. Maybe I should start this letter again. But I think you’ll understand, because you’re so sweet. Although I know you don’t like to be called the s word. You are tough! And understanding. I hope.

Anyway, while wishing everypony well and hoping this pandemic ends right away, I’m sure enjoying these days with Angel and a cottage full of creatures. We are having indoor picnics, and yesterday we had the most wonderful tea party with a cupcake for me and raw veggies cut into heart shapes for the bunnies and all kinds of special treats. And tea, of course. Because otherwise it wouldn’t really be a tea party, would it? I have cleaned all the windows and even taken two naps! I think tomorrow will be bath and grooming day here.

I am a little worried about you because you live alone. I know Tank is there too, but Tank is a little … quiet? If you want any new pets to keep you company, I bet Emmeline would brighten things up. Emmeline is an umbrella cockatoo and she is NOT quiet. She came here just before Winter Round-Up because she has a hurt wing and she needs extra care, but I don’t think Angel likes her very much.

I’m sure it will be fine!

In friendship,

Fluttershy


	6. Chapter 6

Pinkie Pie, darling! I saw you weeping in the town square earlier today, but you couldn’t hear me calling to you over the sobbing, and I didn’t dare come closer, what with the germs Twilight keeps talking about, and also I was wearing a new silk ensemble and tears are not at all the thing for delicate fabrics. Anyway, darling, I rushed home after my promenade to write and wish you bon courage!

I must admit that a week ago I began to despair, as you are clearly doing now. What is the point of fashion without events where people see it? What if orders never pick back up at the boutique? How many times can I brush Opalescence and paint her claws? But then I decided to take advantage of this opportunity to learn new skills and freshen up my living space. Who knows when I might have free time like this again, after all. In the process of emptying and rearranging all the closets, I found a bedazzler, and do you know, it was so satisfying to use that I stayed up all last night bedazzling every curtain and throw pillow cover here? Opalescence seems to find her new, shinier bed uncomfortable, so that part may have been a misstep, but otherwise it is as though my humble abode has become a palace of sparkle!

It’s simply divine!

I am short on reading material now and am thinking of asking to borrow some histories of Equestria from Twilight’s collection. Or perhaps I will learn clockmaking! A dainty watch can be a wonderful accessory, after all.

Have you considered perfecting a new recipe for Sugarcube Corner, or learning a language? And who knows what wonders may lurk in the backs of your closets! I do so hate to see you this way.

Always,

Rarity

p.s.: Have you heard from Rainbow Dash at all? I have no idea what they've been up to, and that seems … unsettling.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear friends:

Official best friends check-in! I am dropping off each of these packets in person and I want to hear from all five of you. I promised Princess Celestia we would be cautious and watch out for each other, so let’s get organized.

If anypony needs supplies or anything, I want to hear about it. I have extras of … well, most things: see attached spreadsheet. Do not just go shopping if you don’t have to. Rarity, that includes you.

Researchers in Canterlot now believe that wearing masks that cover our entire muzzles might help us not get sick. Or might help us not get other ponies sick if we’re already sick and don’t know it yet? They don’t quite seem to agree, or at least the newspaper accounts are confusing and I’m having a hard time getting in touch with scientists directly because they’re busy doing science and I guess talking to the reporters who can’t be bothered to say anything clearly. I don’t understand how things are going to get better if no one knows how this illness works or how to stop the spread or even what the symptoms are: did you notice the symptoms lists keep changing? And a lot of them are the same as being really nervous about a pandemic plus spring allergies? I spent a lot of yesterday taking my temperature and trying not to remember that not everypony who’s sick even has a fever.

That was silly of me, wasn’t it? I was being silly. Princess Celestia says to stay calm. And I know eventually research will pay off. I just haven’t found the right sources yet. Or possibly they haven’t been written yet. I am not used to studying things that are so _now_! I will have to hone those skills.

I’m just worried about all the bad things that are happening, and especially all the ponies who are sick or who’ve lost somepony in Manehattan. Applejack, have you heard from your family there? I hope they’re all home and okay.

I was trying to end on a light note. That was not a light note. I’m sorry! I am learning origami and bookbinding! Lots of paper here. Going to see if I can manage a blank book using coptic stitch now. If anyone wants to take up journaling their pandemic experiences or writing fiction or anything, let me know and I’ll try to make you a personalized notebook.

With lots of love,

Twilight Sparkle


	8. Chapter 8

HELLO TWILIGHT!

YOU SURE HAVE A LOT OF TOILET PAPER! YOUR SPREADSHEET IS VERY WOW!!

RARITY MADE ME A MASK LIKE YOU SAID AND SHE MADE IT WITH BALLOONS FOR ME EVEN THOUGH SHE FEELS IT IS NOT AS CHIC AS HER “ORIGINAL DESIGN CONCEPT,” BUT I SAID WHO CARES BECAUSE NOPONY’S SEEING ME ANYWAY AND ALSO SINCE WHEN ARE BALLOONS NOT SUPER FANCY AND COOL, AND SHE SAID EVERYPONY IS SEEING ME BECAUSE I WON’T STAY HOME, WHICH IS TRUE BUT MAYBE BALLOONS ON MY FACE WILL CHEER THEM UP.

DON’T FREAK OUT, TWILIGHT, WE SAID ALL THAT FROM REALLY FAR AWAY AND WE WERE OUTSIDE.

I AM LEARNING TO PLAY THE FLUGELHORN! I AM NOT VERY GOOD! I DON’T KNOW WHY, SINCE I PLAY SO MANY OTHER INSTRUMENTS BEAUUUUTIFULLY!

I DREW YOU A PICTURE OF THE LAST TIME WE GOT TO HANG OUT ALL TOGETHER TO CHEER YOU UP, BUT THEN I CRIED WHEN I LOOKED AT IT, SO I HOPE YOU’RE LIKE I WAS IMAGINING AND NOT LIKE ME.

BIG SMILES!!!

\- PINKIE


	9. Chapter 9

Rarity -

Howdy! I wrote back to Twilight’s big official letter, but I just don’t know what’s got into everypony. Twi sounds like she’s right about to put all of _us_ in a spreadsheet just to calm herself down.

Pinkie Pie’s started writing me twice a day, in mostly uppercase letters, and I don’t have time for all that. What I keep telling her when I do write back is she’s going to have to pipe way down with whatever new instrument she’s practicing (or _maybe_ she’s murdering cats, I’m not sure and I’m not allowed to go in her house to find out, am I?), or nopony’s going to live in Ponyville anymore once this is all over.

Rainbow Dash keeps flying so fast and so low over Sweet Apple Acres that I’m worried about the trees, and I haven’t been able to catch their eye or get any kind of response to a note. Just _whoosh_ and they’ve knocked your hat off, _whoosh_ and they’re gone; there’s no telling if they even go home to get all this mail.

And now _you’ve_ put a whole mess of those funny little handkerchief things with elastic bands on ’em on our front porch, and I don’t know what for, but Apple Bloom’s been a little whipped up lately and before I knew it she’d made a whole outfit out of the things. Complete with underwear. Can you tell me what the dang things are so I can thank you for them properly? They’re real pretty, and I’m sure you did a bang-up job of whatever you were doing. Some of them sure are sparkly.

For me, all I know is farm life is farm life. I don’t have time for getting all out of sorts like some ponies. Big Mac and I have our hands full keeping things running smoothly here, and it’s time Apple Bloom pitches in a little more if she can’t be off with her lil friends in their clubhouse all the time. It’s been a bit of a rest not to have them carrying on trying to get their cutie marks, to be honest. It’s a wonder they still have all their hooves and ears after all that.

Maybe Apple Bloom’ll get her cutie mark in actually listening to her big sister for a change, ha ha. I probably better not hold my breath.

There’s always plenty to keep you busy if you’re running an apple orchard, and that’s that.

You take care of yourself. I miss y’all.

I’ll drop off some apples and treats at your place soon, so keep an eye out.

\- AJ


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again, everypony. I am feeling a little behind and confused because I’ve been quarantining all mail and packages for 5.5 days per the most recent data from the REALM (Royal Equestrian Archives, Libraries, and Museums) Safety Initiative. I averaged out their results for various materials. Spike says he’s not sure that makes sense, but we’re all just trying our best, right?

So: What exactly happened with Opalescence’s bed, and Rarity, did the scratches heal?, because I know it’s maybe too late now but you really absolutely must seek out needed medical care, even during the novel equine coronavirus pandemic. It’s still important to take care of yourself. And I gather you have masks ready to wear to an appointment if necessary, judging by the eight you dropped off at my door last week. Thank you for those, by the way. They’re beautiful, and I really think I have more than enough now! Thanks!

Rainbow Dash, where _are_ you??? Has anypony heard from them at all in the past few weeks? They haven’t responded to the check-in. I’m getting worried.

Hang in there, friends!

Twilight Sparkle

p.s.: Pinkie, when you use all capital letters like that, it makes it seem like you’re yelling. - TS


	11. Chapter 11

DEAR TWILIGHT,

I _AM_ YELLING!! IT’S FUN!!!

CHEERS,

PINKIE PIE

p.s. (see? I can do that too!!): I finally figured out today that the novel equine coronavirus thingie _you’re_ talking about is the same as ECOVI, which I keep seeing _other ponies_ talking about. They were both on a poster outside the town hall. When we say ECOVI, should we all yell? YOU KNOW, BECAUSE IT’S ALL CAPS? Just joking. Applejack says I am yelling plenty already and she doesn’t know how I have time for so much flugelhorn practice with all the other noises I’m making! I said, I dunno, I guess I’m just Pinkie! - PP


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, Fluttershy -

Oh, for Pete’s sake, I’m fine! I’m always awesome! What do you all expect? I just don’t have time for all this letter reading and letter writing and socially distanced porch sings and whatever else Pinkie was yelling about the last time I flew over her. You can’t sit around stewing in _feelings_ if you’re out there pushing your physical limits, is what I always say!

In case you’re wondering, I did write back to Twilight, so she should be breathing again. What’s _with_ her, anyway? It’s not like she’s in charge of running Equestria’s pandemic response or something. Hope she pulls her head out of the books and spreadsheets long enough to eat sometimes. She has Spike there, though—I know _he’s_ not forgetting to eat. That should help.

As for ol’ Rainbow Dash, I’ve been having an epic time doing agility training. Now that I’m not supposed to be too close to anypony, I take care of my weather duties in the morning and then work out all day. My times on long distance flights are absolutely stellar right now. If I keep this up, the Wonderbolts will be begging me to join! Ah, distraction-free training time. It’s been like a month, right? I’m kind of losing track of the weeks. Every day’s pretty much the same.

Tank really misses you.

How are things in the cottage? Still enjoying the peace and quiet?

So, going all the way back to your first letter in this pile—I’m not home enough to take care of a loudmouthed cockatoo, and there’s no way I’m training a new flight buddy when I’m at the peak of my game like this, so you’ll just have to keep Emmeline for now. Bad luck to Angel, I guess. But I’ve been meaning to ask you about Tank. Look, do you think tortoises can get lonely? I know he’s really hardcore and he’s got me, but sometimes at night or on a long flight I start wondering about if he’s getting properly socialized without any other little animal friends around. My mind just … wanders. It’s weird. He’s way too cool for a _playdate_ or anything, but I guess it just seems like … almost like he might be a little depressed. Is that a thing? For tortoises? When he lived with you did he hang out with the other animals a lot, or what? I mean, probably it’s fine: he is a very independent, cool tortoise with attitude to spare, for sure.

I just thought you might have ideas for cheering the little guy up.

Sheesh. Some of the other ponies sound like they’re totally freaking out.

Hang in there,

Dash


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Pinkie Pie,

Thank you for your kind note yesterday. I suspect I also have you to thank for my balloon- and ribbon-festooned mailbox. And at this terribly drab and dismal time, I for one can only applaud your flare for over-the-top colors and textures. Why not make this the season of true Pinkie style? I see pinks and aquas and perhaps fascinators! The citizens of Ponyville could certainly use some cheering up.

Not that there’s a fashion season at all, in reality. Do you know how many customers I had last week? Zero. And in the entire month before that, three. I am advertising my new service taking measurements outdoors for safety, in keeping with Mayor Mare’s guidelines, and also orders by phone and curbside pickup, but the truth is that nopony has anywhere to wear my ensembles _to_ , so they feel there is no point in spending gems on “unnecessary” “luxury” goods when — you must believe me that I heard a former customer say these exact words with my own two ears — “ponies don’t need to wear anything at all.” Can you believe that? When I called one of my oldest, best clients, whom I _would once_ have described as having impeccable taste, she informed me that she has not gotten out of sweatpants in three weeks. SWEATPANTS! I believe she meant the same pair.

In fact, a fetching hat or a new gown can lift a pony’s spirits whether that pony is headed to a fabulous fête or staying home for a cozy meal. But apparently that information is lost on all of Ponyville.

I have included a handful of sketches, because I gather that is now the sole way to share my most exciting work with anypony at all.

If only I were more like _Fluttershy_ , the perfect pony with a perfect life perfectly arranged for several months of a terrible deathly pandemic and isolation. I’m sorry, darling, and I know we’re all fond of her, but it really is _too much_ to send everypony these cheerful updates about Angel’s fur and “animal friend” fancy dress parties — I note without ordering any new apparel from moi, on top of everything else — and how lovely it all is for all of us, when some ponies are actually attempting to run businesses and live with beloved but frankly disdainful cats who have still not forgiven them about ruining their favorite bed. Or similar. Surely you have your own particular struggles! Has she been sending you the happy missives too, as I suspect, or am I the only pony so blessed?

Affectionately,

Rarity


	14. Chapter 14

HALLOOOOOOOOO, RARITY!

Your fashion sketches sure are colorful and fancy! It sounds like your imagination’s been busy but your hooves haven’t so much. Have you made some new things for _yourself_ to wear? I agree with that pony who said we don’t have to wear clothes if we don’t want to, but since you like dressing up even just at home by yourself, I bet you’re looking PRETTY FABULOUS right about now!

I am sending you sketches, too, but they’re of what I imagine would happen if you mixed up different kinds of creatures. Like a bunny-hamster-anaconda. Or a cupcake-pigeon. Even though cupcakes aren’t creatures. Anyway, you get the idea. It’s fun! I am really really bored and trying not to just give up and cry in public all the time like in those early weeks! I have spent a lot of gems on art supplies! I still cry a lot though, tbh!

Fluttershy … I mean. Yeah. She’s been sending me the cheery notes about how sweet and gentle this quiet rest time is, and I’m like I AM LOSING IT, YOU KNOW I LIVE FOR DANCE PARTIES AND MAKING CROWDS OF PONIES LAUGH AND BIG NOISY CELEBRATIONS WITH MUSIC, HAVE YOU EVEN MET PINKIE PIE, WHY ARE YOU SAYING THIS TO MEEEEEE. Like, were my parties inconveniencing you, Fluttershy? I’m soooooo sorry. But also, um, Rarity, do you remember waaaaay back in the beginning of all this when you were like, oh my daaaarling Pinkie Pie, you should definitely pull yourself up by your fancy stylish bootstraps and stop wasting all this glorious time in which you might instead be learning algebra and knitting or whatever you were into back then? Do you do you huh? Because I do. I love all of my friends and I miss you _bunches_ but you can all be pretty mean when you’re trying to pretend you’re happy and fine.

I miss the old days when I could have just cheered you up for real and we didn’t have to write each other grumpy letters.

I’ve gotta try _something_. Prepare yourself for a Pinkie Pie comedy extravaganza at 2PM tomorrow in your front yard. You can watch from your doorway. Wear your most fabulous new ensemble, okay? I’ll try to work out some good material for Opalescence too. Now _what_ do cats find funny ….? Hmmm.

Love you no matter what,

Pinkie


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Fluttershy,

It’s been nice to hear about the cozy life at your cottage when you write to me. Are Angel and Emmeline becoming friends yet? You haven’t mentioned them in a while. They’re going to look _so cute_ together with Angel’s fluffy white fur and Emmeline’s shiny white feathers, and Angel’s ears and Emmeline’s big crest, oh my gosh. I can just picture them curled up napping together on the sofa on your lazy afternoons at home.

I’m sorry I haven’t written to you—or to any of my other Ponyville friends—very often lately. It feels like I should have _so much_ free time because I barely ever leave my house and I don’t go to parties or help out my friends or anything anymore, but I guess I’ve been awfully busy keeping up with the news about the virus and trying to work out some way to help. It feels like my magic _should_ be useful, somehow, but I just can’t figure out how. Spike says I need to get more sleep.

Keep enjoying those critters!

Love,

Twilight Sparkle


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Twilight,

Hello! I’m glad you’re staying well. It’s okay that you aren’t writing a lot — I understand. I bet if there’s any way to help Princess Celestia or the doctors and researchers, you’ll be the first to figure it out.

I haven’t mentioned Angel and Emmeline in a while because I am _trying_ to say _nice things_ at a time that seems stressful for everypony. Just because my sofa is destroyed and there was that emergency vet trip and the one little fire doesn’t mean I should just give up and feel sorry for myself and moan at my friends, right? I can sit on the rug instead. It helps me play with the littlest animal friends anyway. We can be nice and cozy together.

You mentioned cozy in your letter! That is a nice way to describe being trapped in a small cottage with all these creatures for months on end with no breaks! I looked up that word you used a while ago that I thought was pretty only you said I shouldn't name the new baby turtle that because of what it means, because I think I can finally use it here, because it was “euphemism,” remember? For sure there are good times, and I don’t want to sound unappreciative of everything I have. But Emmeline screams at Angel, and the super expensive noise-canceling headphones I ordered don’t make any difference, and the company won’t take them back because apparently they adjust to the general noise level and type in the area and aren’t _supposed_ to be able to block out sudden, extreme sounds, which is too bad because that’s the whole reason I bought them but I said okay and ended up apologizing to the customer service pony on the phone. It’s so weird how that always happens to me!

I still use the headphones to listen to soothing podcasts and classical music sometimes, though, when the animals are having a quieter period. Or in the middle of the night. I don’t really sleep anymore. Rainbow Dash said in one of their notes that they don’t know which days and weeks are which anymore, and I think I’m starting to be like that except with hours. Who needs night and day? Not the pair of kittens somebody dropped off on my doorstep recently, that’s who _doesn’t_! What cuties.

Love and friendship,

Fluttershy


	17. Chapter 17

Hi there, Rainbow Dash. So, the second rescheduled date for this year’s apple blossom festival has come and gone, and, I don’t know, I guess I’m just feeling a little low thinking about that just never happening. Wondering if we’ll even be able to sit together and drink cider come harvest season. Granny Smith and Big Mac don’t want to talk about it yet—Granny says I’m borrowing trouble and then goes off on some story about the good old days—but I think I might need some kind of plan for selling cider without bunching everybody together. Imagine how long that line’ll be if there has to be at least six feet between everypony the whole time they wait. And how will we serve?

I hope I’m worrying too much.

I know Granny and Big Mac mean well. Maybe I just need to go on more walks by myself, get some quiet time out on the farm. If I’m honest, I’ve been feeling a mite cooped up with my family here, even with all the land around.

If you see Apple Bloom getting too close to Scootaloo or Sweetie Belle when you’re flying around, could you holler at them? I’m about to lose my marbles chasing after those three. At least they do wear their masks. Did I tell you they were hoping to get their cutie marks in mask-making? Then “pandemic preparedness”—I don’t even want to talk about our pantry right now, but somepony needs to talk to these featherheads about what count as staples and how much mustard one family can possibly eat—and after that I believe it was “extreme disinfecting.” Winona still won’t come out from under the bed. We’re all a little tense over here these days.

I’m just going on and on about myself, now aren’t I? I sure do hope you’re doing well. I’m not usually one to do all this writing, but I guess I just miss chatting with my friends.

Happy flying,

Applejack


	18. Chapter 18

Dearest Pinkie,

Oh, I am so _dreadfully_ embarrassed that I did not come out for your comedy extravaganza. I did peer from behind the curtains, but I suppose you had no way to know I was watching, so you didn’t do a show after all. I _am_ sorry. That was really too bad of me, especially when you were going above and beyond to be a caring friend.

The fact of the matter is that I have lost all fashion inspiration.

I know, my dear: gasp indeed! You have no idea how much it pains me to commit those words to paper.

However, it is the plain and unavoidable truth. I was reduced to hiding in shame because I had absolutely nothing to wear that might be a match for your flair and talents. There, I said it: it is done.

Perhaps _I_ am done.

I read your letter a lot of times. I admit that I was pretty offended at first; after all, I didn’t mean any harm by encouraging you to be active and have fun while we’re all a tad isolated! But just as I eventually accepted that Opalescence was correct about mattress softness being more important than mattress sparkle (although admittedly not until I had also bedazzled _my_ bedding, a definite error in judgment), I have come to understand that my unsolicited advice was a way of blowing off _your_ feelings because _I_ was scared, and that was wrong of me. Thank you for letting me know I hurt your feelings.

I’ll do better.

Humbly, and (if you will believe it) in actual sweatpants, destined never to leave my house or open the curtains ever again,

Rarity


	19. Chapter 19

Dear Fluttershy,

Uh, are you okay?

You just didn’t sound quite like the Fluttershy I know in your last letter.I’m sorry to be responding so late: still quarantining my mail. If you write back I’ll open it right away and then just wash my hooves really well, I promise. I’m worried about you! You sound a little … intense. (And I apologize about the “cozy” assumption: I admit I hadn’t really thought about how loud a cottage of that size might be with all those residents and no real breaks or escape. I ordered you a white noise machine in case that might help? It also has ocean sounds, and a forest with birdsong, which you might want to avoid if you’re all full up on bird noises.)

To be honest, I’m worried about _everypony_. How am I not being able to stop this virus from spreading or even help doctors treat it, with all the magic and books I have right here in this room with me? Princess Celestia says the best thing I can do right now is stay home and stay well. And I’m doing that, because I promised. But there are ponies at the big research centers and hospitals who are really risking their lives to get all the information they can and help other ponies, and I should _be_ there, I know I should. Not just hiding in a library keeping myself safe and cozy while other ponies suffer, which I guess is all I’ve ever been good for when you get right down to it.

I mean, I’m lucky! I’m fine! I just need a brownie, probably, and good news, I’m baking some right now. You hang in there.

In friendship,

Twilight Sparkle


	20. Chapter 20

Dear Whoever Finds This Note,

Here is a list of things I miss the most. I don’t even want to think about how long it’s been since I had a full Pinkie interaction with any of the townsponies, so at the top of the list and maybe every five items or so, just mentally add in YOU!!

  * Planning parties
  * Throwing parties
  * Going to other ponies’ parties
  * Looking forward to parties
  * The day after a party when you’re still REALLY excited because it was so great and you can hardly believe it was real and you just want to get back together with all your friends all over again!
  * Seriously, my party canon is actually _dusty_ , that has never happened before, it makes me cry when I walk past it
  * When Sugarcube Corner used to be all full of ponies and just bustling, with no masks and you could see everypony’s whole entire smiles (not just the crinkles around their eyes, remember actual mouth smiles??), and there was that really specific noise of lots of ponies in a little space enjoying baked goods
  * Um, like, knowing time is passing? What season even is it now? I can’t believe Hearts and Hooves Day and the apple blossom festival and the foals’ spring musical and the Grand Galloping Gala and the Summer Harvest Parade and the Running of the Leaves and everypony’s birthday traditions and just … everything … is just … not … happening? Like it doesn’t matter what day or month it is
  * My Pinkie Sense hasn’t even twitched or tingled in months because, I am telling you, literally nothing happens anymore
  * Things happening
  * Getting to try out a new recipe or add a special Pinkie touch to an old one and then actually see how ponies react to it and especially, like, when they really really like it because it’s sooooo good and I knew it was soooooo good but then when I see that I REALLY know, you know?
  * Hugs
  * Hugs
  * Hugs
  * Picnics (not the depressing ones where I pretend friends are there too) (also not the ones where we have to plan way ahead and sit so far apart we can hardly hear each other and the one time I did that with Twilight she was nervous the whole time anyway) (if you’re the one reading this, Twi, sorry—it’s not your fault!)
  * Playing music with other ponies
  * Playing music _for_ other ponies, crowds of ’em
  * Crowds
  * Of ponies
  * I miss everypony being smushed together and feeding off each other’s energy, okay?
  * Infectious laughter
  * Any actual motivation to work on my comedy acts: like, at all


  * Eating meals with company
  * Noises that somepony other than me makes (I love Gummy so much but I had no stinkin’ idea he was this QUIET until we started being alone ALL THE TIME, do you think he’s okay???)



There’s more but I can’t seem to stop weeping now and I need a walk.

Isn’t it so, so sad?????

Love,

Pinkie Pie


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Twilight, and Dear Spike Too While I’m At It -

Howdy. I hope y’all are having a better week than me. I never had any notion how irritating my family is until these past few months, and I guess this week it just crashed over me like a big ol’ wave that nothing’s going to change in the _next_ few months either except it’ll get colder out there and we won’t have much to do on the farm. I’ve got to write to somebody so I don’t say all this right out loud to Granny or Big Mac, or worse of all Apple Bloom, ’cause I know none of ’em means any harm and I don’t actually want to hurt their feelings.

Sometimes I want to rip their little heads off, but not hurt their feelings. I don’t know. I’m all mixed up! And I can’t seem to clear my head.

It’s just … so, alright. Apple Bloom won’t stop trying to earn a cutie mark one way or another, and I know that’s not news, but she and her little friends used to go make mischief _where I couldn’t see or hear them_ most of the time, and now it’s pretty much all in my house or in the barn. And then she cries and cries because something reminds her of Sweetie Belle or Scootaloo and she misses them. I know it sounds mean to be mad at my little sister for being sad, and I’m not really, but sometimes I just can’t bear the sound and something inside me starts feeling stabby--and then I feel guilty about _that_ , and that’s even worse. I don’t dare speak ill of Granny but suffice it to say she can get to be a little much over time. And nothing I say makes a difference.

Don’t you think Big Mac could maybe try talking to them too? Or saying _anything_ other than “yep” and “nope”? Would it _kill_ him to see I’m struggling and step in even a little bit? I never really noticed how frustrating he can be, and how it leaves all the family stuff right on me. He does heavy work at Sweet Apple Acres, sure but then when it comes to everybody getting along and communicating … that’s a nope. And it’s _just_ a nope, because that’s _all he’ll say_.

It’s so strange to be lonely and sick of ponies at the same time.

I know you don’t have family with you and you probably miss your brother and parents a lot. I guess I can tell you one silver lining is you’re not spending all day keeping yourself from going right up to them and giving ’em a strong kick. Hooray?

Hey, thanks for listening. Let me know if you need anything. Maybe delivering some treats to friends around town would be a good excuse to get off this godforsaken farm.

-Applejack


	22. Chapter 22

Hey, Dash? Have you heard from Fluttershy lately? I hope its doesn’t sound like I’m telling on her or anything, but we’ve been writing back and forth more lately because I got a little worried about her and she just seems kind of … off. Like, _increasingly_ off. Then yesterday Spike and I were on a little walk to get some air, and I’m _pretty_ sure I saw Fluttershy outside her cottage just screaming? Like in rage?

That sounds ridiculous, I know. Maybe I misunderstood what was happening.

Anyway, can you humor me and check in with her if you haven’t for a while? I know you’re still busy with all the speed and agility training and all that. You’re awesome. Give my love to Tank.

I read a really good book by a new author yesterday and I’m going to send it to you in a separate package as soon as I find my tape. I bet you’ll love it too. There are death-defying acts! And no ECOVI! I needed the little escape.

-TS


	23. Chapter 23

Hey, Fluttershy!

Look, I’m sorry I haven’t written in forever or gotten together for a “socially distanced and masked outdoor meetup,” as Twilight is always saying, as epically fun as that sounds, haha. I miss you a lot. I’m just not so good at this distance stuff.

Honestly I didn’t think it would go on this long, so I thought I could just wait it out, and now it feels awkward to be in touch with ponies because it’s like I’ve been ignoring them. You. Ugh, this all stinks.

Okay so she’s going to kill me but I’m going to be honest here because I don’t know how else to bring it up: Twilight’s really worried about you because apparently you’ve been just randomly screaming in rage outside your house, and you sound mad and stuff in your letters? Should I be worried about you too? If I come by the cottage tomorrow will you take a walk with me or something? I care about you a lot.

Love,

Dash


	24. Chapter 24

TWILIGHT’S going to kill YOU?!? I’M going to kill TWILIGHT. How dare she. I know you all think you’re so strong and tough and you have to take care of poor sweet little Fluttershy, but I am _fine_ and you should _back off_.

-f

p.s.: All my best to Tank. You have no idea how lucky you are to have one single very quiet pet.


	25. Chapter 25

Dear Fluttershy -

Yikes. No. I don’t think you’re weak or whatever you were saying. I’m sorry.

Listen, you may be fine and you get to say one way or the other, but the truth is I’m not, okay? I stopped all that flight training months ago, and I kept thinking someone was going to notice and I guess check in on me or something? But they didn’t. And now I’m really lonely and bored out of my gourd. I feel pointless and tired all the time. I wanted to go on a walk or something together as much because I’m worried about me as because I’m worried about you. Okay? I mean, we don’t have to get together, that’s fine, I just don’t want you to think I’m zooming around thinking how awesome and amazing I am and somehow looking down on you.

Sorry sorry sorry,

Rainbow Dash


	26. Chapter 26

Applejack, Darling -

I had such a good week last week. All the cheerful things I shouted across the street at you when we ran into each other in town were true! And then the next day, for no reason I can think of, I just kind of went numb. Since then, for the first time I can remember, I have sketched _nothing_. Stitched nothing. Created nothing. I have had no ideas and no desire to look at inspiration or reach out to other fashion enthusiasts or … anything, really. I’ve been reading without paying a great deal of attention, and snacking and sitting with Opalescence, and somehow I am tired at the end of the day.

I really thought I’d adjusted to no longer having the hustle bustle of fashion shows and a full shop and events to wear my ensembles to, and I was having a design renaissance, so many new concepts and techniques in simply _piles_ of beautiful sketches. I know you were all teasing me a bit for the bulk in which I was sending you copies. But now, what fresh hell is this? I thought I’d learned to live with the temporary absence of fêtes where we can see and be seen, and I worked out ways to keep the shop afloat without in-store services and with the drop in customer demand, but to live without inspiration and creativity is practically not to live at all, my dear.

I feel more like a lump than like a pony.

Can you remind me what had me feeling more hopeful? I need … something. I want to feel how I did a week ago (I would say I want to feel how I did _months_ ago, in the Before, but that seems like an impossibility), only I have no idea what changed. Do you ever have that? Like an hour or a day when you’re happy in your cozy home and you feel like you could go on this way forever, and then suddenly you’re tearing your mane out?

Speaking of which, I fervently hope you have not yet murdered any member of your household. I know they’re horridly annoying, but also I know how much you really love them. Also hoping you’ve been able to get out of the house a bit more.

In extreme whininess,

Rarity

p.s.: I sent you a new mug from this fabulous ceramics artist in Fillydelphia because it reminded me of you and I love you. It should arrive on Thursday. Be well. -r


	27. Chapter 27

Dear Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, and Spike but no plus-ones because we are restricted to small groups even outdoors:

Please join me for the first (and probably last) totally awesome party of the (spring, summer, or now) fall! There will be cupcakes to take home for later, party games, and a Pinkie Pie one-pony band, so I hope you are ready to dance in a socially-distanced fashion!!!

Everypony wear something really fancy that you haven’t worn since the Before, okay? I’m so excited that I’m going to bring a few outfits and change while we’re there.

ECOVI SAFETY: I want you all to know that I ran this idea by Twilight and she approved my original concept with just a few eensy teensy modifications so we can all keep each other and other ponies safe. I just can’t bear not to have _some_ fun and see each other before winter sets in. I miss cheering ponies up sooooooooo much! It feels like part of me just FELL OFF all those months ago and I can’t find it and stick it back on! Anyhow, Twi’s going to help me set up markers on the ground for where we should each put our picnic blankets so we’re far enough apart at the party, and we all have to keep our masks on the whole time, okay? Okay!

This Wednesday, 2:00 PM, the lawn outside the clock tower

RSVP (yes!!!!!)


	28. Chapter 28

Dear Rarity,

Aw, thank you for the mug. I just love it. Never seen anything so pretty in this kitchen except you. It keeps my cider nice and warm on chilly mornings, too.

And it _has_ been getting chilly, hasn’t it? Weird how time has gone funny since we all stopped doing so many of our ordinary things and holiday traditions.

I’ve been wondering: do you think I could talk you into making a set of doll clothes for Apple Bloom, as a surprise? I know it’s not what you usually work on, but Rarity, she’s just so sad and I think a special gift could make her week. Maybe you could do your magic with some sketches and see if the ol’ ideas start flowing? I drew the shape of the doll I was thinking about, with all the measurements I could think of, just in case. Sure would appreciate it.

You going to that party of Pinkie’s? I guess if Twilight says it’s okay, it’s okay?

-Applejack


	29. Chapter 29

Dear Pinkie Pie,

I’m so sorry I wasn’t at your party today. I meant to go. I got dressed up and got my animals friends all settled, and I thought I was just nervous-excited (it’s like being excited except you’re a little nervous too and your body can get kinda confused about the whole situation, but I don’t know if you’re ever nervous?) and it would be fine. Then I … couldn’t do it.

Okay so I know they’re just pieces of fabric, and I _know_ you can breathe through them. And I know it’s really important to wear masks to keep other ponies safer! But no matter how much I know all of that, when I put a mask on my face I feel like walls are closing in on me. My vision goes dark and wobbly, I feel dizzy, my legs don’t work right, and I can’t think or make words. It’s like I just shut down.

I don’t know why. I do know, because I tried really hard for the party, that telling myself I’m being ridiculous and to get over it does not work at all.

I understand if everypony hates me now. Especially after I kind of snapped at Twilight and Rainbow Dash. Oh my gosh; I don’t know what’s gotten into me. But I really want you to know I _wanted_ to be there, and I meant my RSVP, because I don’t want to hurt your feelings on top of everything else.

And what if they don’t find a vaccine and we have to wear masks forever and nothing is ever okay again? I’m really scared, Pinkie. And sorry.

I hope you can forgive me and that you all had a wonderful time,

Fluttershy


	30. Chapter 30

My dearest Applejack,

I see right through you. You expect me to believe Apple Bloom is lying around in misery, yearning for _doll dresses_? I have actually _met_ her and her little friends, you know. Even Sweetie Belle, whose fashion sense I really do think is growing, is not going to feel better about months of isolation and worry because her doll has a new outfit. And even _I_ am realizing fashion is not _that_ important.

However, I admit I found your little challenge intriguing and took the bait. If you were hoping to trick me into tapping back into my creativity, you were very clever to include detailed measurements! I absolutely cannot _resist_ detailed measurements.

So, clever friend, please look through the enclosed drawings (with your mischievous little sister if she’ll stay in one room long enough) and tell me which you think I should make up. I’ve attached fabric swatches but can alter colors if you wish.

I am actually having a terrible lot of fun with this! Thank you for the nudge.

With fashion-forward thoughts, yours,

Rarity


	31. Chapter 31

Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie -

I’m freaking out. Fluttershy is not okay, and she’s not even writing back to me anymore. _I’m_ not okay. Is _anybody_ okay?

Somebody has to do something for Fluttershy and it can’t involve masks. Twilight, for heaven’s sake, you always have these great ideas, can’t you _fix_ this? Please? Because I’m really losing it over here.

\- Dash


	32. Chapter 32

Dear Princess Celestia,

I know it has been much longer than usual since my last letter, and now you sound worried about me. I can only say I’m sorry. I seem to be failing at absolutely everything lately.

I know you want me to stay home and stay safe while experts sort things out, but I feel horrible that I’m not helping and that all my friends are just stuck in place.Not just in their houses, but like stuck in place in _life_. They all just turn absolutely miserable every once in a while, even the ones who have good days or weeks at other times. Sometimes they go silent, and that’s scary. And I think sometimes they’re mad at me because I’m _not_ fixing it for them. For everypony.

Have you ever had one of the Cakes’ flower cookies, the ones they sell at Sugarcube Corner every spring? They’re really delicious. Anyway, Pinkie remembered that we’d been looking forward to them way back on the night of Winter Wrap-Up, but the shop wasn’t operating in a regular way early in the pandemic and those cookies just never got made—so she made these gorgeous late autumn flower cookies instead and brought a container of them to each of us. It was such a sweet gesture, so Pinkie. But I was too afraid to eat mine. A lot of hours later I kind of came to and found myself knee-deep in epidemiological research, trying to decide whether it was safe to eat these cookies from my friend. And I couldn’t quite decide it _was_ , you know? So I set them aside and washed my hooves again. And by the time I went to eat them, the cookies had gone stale. They were still edible, but they did not taste good, and I just … broke down. I sat there and ate gross stale flower cookies and cried and cried.

At night, in bed, I can’t help imagining every single pony in Equestria just as burned out as the ones around me. And all the ones who are scared or sick or grieving. I feel so helpless, Your Majesty. Can’t I come to help you even with data entry or something? I have excellent organizational skills. I need to be _doing_ something.

Your faithful student,

Twilight Sparkle


	33. Chapter 33

Dear friends:

This morning, I received a letter from Princess Celestia advising me to “use your … organizational and problem-solving skills to work on the problems right in front of you.” Or possibly commanding me. It’s a little hard to distinguish when it’s a letter from my mentor who is also the ancient ruler of all of Equestria, so if you’ll all forgive me for what may end up being a lot of sticking my muzzle in your business, I’m going to err on the side of just doing what she said.

I think what she means is that I keep begging to be more involved in ending the pandemic, but she wants me to stay here in Ponyville and pay more attention to the ponies around me. I thought about it a lot today, and of course did some research, and talked with Spike too. Here are my (our) ideas.

  1. We can all share wish lists of anything and everything we’re needing with each other. Like back when I distributed that spreadsheet of my extra supplies, except we could say _all_ the things we need and want and miss, even if we don’t think anypony can help. That way we might feel less alone and we can deal with the reality of the situation _together_ even if we can’t solve the problem right away. I will, of course, attempt to solve the problem if at all possible. So for instance (and Princess Celestia also said I have to be vulnerable and trust my friends so _here goes_ ), the first draft of my list so far includes: library time anywhere but in my own library, hugs, food somepony else prepares and yet doesn’t feel scary for me to eat, a change of scenery, knowing if you’re all okay or if somepony being quiet for a few days should alarm me or what, penpals or something for Spike because he’s really lonely (maybe an art partner or something with an activity to share? I don’t know, but I’m not enough just by myself), different shades of green origami paper because I’m doing a whole tabletop forest and I ran out, washcloths (3-4?), help with all this anxiety and the awful images that pop up in my mind especially when I’m trying to go to sleep, and more sleep. That’s not my official list, I’m just giving examples.
  2. Because that might feel depressing and also scary to share, we can also make and share joy lists. Even if it seems like everything is terrible, _something_ ’s good, right? Think anything or anypony you’re grateful for, the moments that get you through your day, stuff that feels or tastes really good, things that haven’t changed so much, anything that’s helped make something a little better during the pandemic. Even a little little better. Although those might be scary to share too, the more I think of it. We shall be brave! I guess I would start with … well, you five obviously, and that I moved to Ponyville and made friends before all this started, and then hot cocoa and sandwiches (not at the same time), and I can’t believe I forgot to say my books! I’ve been taking for granted that I literally live in a library (that _does not_ help the part where I want to go read and study in other libraries, but it’s still a good thing), plus learning various paper arts has actually been pretty cool and a thing I never had time to do before. Spike just read this over my shoulder and pointed out I didn’t say Spike, which was obviously an error; sorry.



Please, can you work on these? I know I’m asking a lot. They can be lists of any length! With big serious stuff or little stuff! I am happy to copy and distribute the lists once I have all of them. And maybe we can help with some of the wishes. I bet we can.

I am _so_ sorry that I haven’t been able to do anything useful this whole time and the pandemic is still hurting ponies all over the place and you’re all still stuck at home.

With lots of love,

Twilight Sparkle


	34. Chapter 34

Hey, Twi, what was in that dot dot dot part that Princess Celestia was saying?

Curiously yours,

Pinkie

p.s. Nopony is mad at you for not somehow fixing a whole entire worldwide crisis for us, you silly! Is this about what Dash said in that one letter? Because they just meant they hope you can fix the thing where we can’t figure out how to help Fluttershy when she can’t wear a mask and you’ve GOT to wear a mask when you’re out and about with other ponies! Sheesh Twi, good thing you have me around to explain. - PP


	35. Chapter 35

Oh, gosh. It’s nothing really. She said “your _marvelous_ organizational and problem-solving skills,” and that sounded boastful or something to write down to all of you. I have this problem though where if I’m not quoting fully I _have_ to use an ellipsis. The dot dot dot, I mean. I just can’t not.

Now I’m embarrassed.

-TS

p.s.: thank you, Pinkie


	36. Chapter 36

Hey, everypony. Just have an idea to run by y’all.

Twilight, I was talking to Apple Bloom about your list ideas because it occurred to me it might help _her_ to do some of that kind of thing too, and do you know what? She got so excited I couldn’t even understand her, and she wrote to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, and I guess then they got together outside and stood hollering at each other for a while, and now all Apple Bloom can talk about is how they want to expand your wish list idea to all of Ponyville. She was going on at quite a clip about “mutual aid”? They got into some book or other as part of what she keeps calling “the research phase.”

The more I think about it, the more I’m guessing Twilight already knows all of this, because where else would they have gotten that book? But I ought to fill the rest of you in anyway. I know it sounds kinda _big_ , but to be honest, there are far worse things the Cutie Mark Crusaders could be doing—and _have done_ —in ECOVI times. Do y’all think we ought to include more ponies in this needs swap of ours, and let the three little scamps help out running things?

Say what you will about their methods, but you’ve gotta admire their enthusiasm.

Also, they want to call it Help a Pony Out, which is … something, I guess. Maybe y’all’ll have ideas. I’m too tired to think up anything new: Apple Bloom hasn’t stopped talking at me all day, and she’s _loud_.

Love y’all.

Applejack


	37. Chapter 37

Twi -

Okay, so I totally get why you’re in project mode right now, and actually the mutual aid idea is pretty rad. I mean, I’m not exactly looking forward to asking for a bunch of favors and stuff, and I think we all know that six months ago I would have been all like _I don’t need anything, I’m awesome!_ , but some stuff has changed and I guess it just sounds worth trying, you know?

But, um, about the “joy list” thing. It sounds a little corny, to be honest. It feels pointless and weird just to share _feelings_ with all your friends for no particular reason, okay? Like what are we even going to do with these lists, if we make them?

I want to help out. I do. And I’ll do whatever to help Fluttershy and you and everybody feel better! But, like, Twilight. _‘Joy lists’_? Seriously?

Dash


	38. Chapter 38

Darlings,

I do not know which of you came up with this idea Twilight mentioned, to make the gratitude lists into quilts we could all cozy up under in our homes, wrapped in the embrace of each other’s hopeful words and all that. I don’t deny it’s a pretty idea! But do you have any notion at all, even a teeny weeny inkling, how much work it is to produce original fabric with that much text on it and then craft it into six quilts? Has anyone but me ever even _made_ a quilt?

If the idea is that Rarity will take care of that part, all I can say is no, Rarity most certainly will _not._ We are in a freaking pandemic and I don’t have it in me.

The public art idea is intriguing. Did anyone have further thoughts on that?

With all my love,

Rarity


	39. Chapter 39

Dear Twilight,

Remember how I said maybe somepony talented could turn your joy list project into some kind of public art installation that we could all share for Hearth’s Warming Time? It sounds like Applejack’s quilt idea is out, which is too bad but of course I can see where Rarity’s coming from too. It’s surprising how exhausting just living during ECOVI and not doing as much as usual can be. Anyway, I know it’s probably not a very good idea, but one example I thought of was maybe decorating a big evergreen tree? Like in the town square or something?

Thank you for all your work on these ideas, and sorry if this one was silly, it’s just you said to share everything that occurred to us.

Fluttershy

p.s.: I sent Spike a watercolor paint and brushes set and some pictures that I only did halfway. They’re just bits of silly monster creatures I based on the animals in my cottage. I thought it might be fun for him to make up the other parts to finish the monsters? He can keep them or send them back, and if he makes any challenges for me, I’d be happy to try my brush at them too. No pressure. Love to both of you. - F


	40. Chapter 40

Dear friends:

Fluttershy, who is a genius, had a wonderful idea: we could turn the joy lists into decorations for a Hearth’s Warming tree that everypony can see and enjoy without getting too close. I don’t think that creates too much work for any one pony, and we could do as much or as little as we felt up to: does that sound good to you all? Each of us could add notes of gratitude and wishes for the new year, and maybe some ornaments or anything else that means something to us or that we just want to share.

Spike and I spent yesterday evening designing tiny scrolls that could hang on a tree with your writing inside, and our prototype looks pretty amazing, if I do say so myself! So, we could deliver a few to each of you if we’re a go with this plan.

Does anyone know a good tree somewhere centrally located? We could get permission to use a cut tree in the town square, but it feels like it could be even nicer to use a living plant that’s going to continue growing into next year and beyond. I need some _hope_.

Let me know what you think.

With excitement,

Twilight Sparkle


	41. Chapter 41

Listen up: we’re doing it at that evergreen tree just across the bridge from Fluttershy’s. The big one with the pointy top. That way she won’t have to wear a mask or end up left out _again_. It’s a good tree, too, but like mostly let’s be good friends okay. And for pete's sake don’t tell her I said this. She doesn’t like being fussed over.

-RD


	42. Chapter 42

Twilight Sparkle shook out her legs a bit to release the sore muscles. She’d been standing in the snow for way longer than she’d expected, lighting up the tiny scrolls and ornaments hung on the ancient pine tree to make this weird, broken Hearth’s Warming Eve at least a little magical.

She hadn’t told anypony, not even Spike, that she was going to use her magic to make her friends’ notes and treasures glow. Lights in the darkness: she was hoping it would be pretty enough to make some small difference, to mean something. So she’d walked to the tree before dusk would begin to fall, alone, ready to put on the finishing touches before her friends arrived to gather at a distance and too-briefly wish each other a cozy holiday.

But there hadn’t been a handful of scrolls and a few ornaments scattered on the lowest boughs as she’d expected. When Twilight arrived at the clearing and scanned the tree from the ground to its top, she’d gasped cartoonishly. Then she’d laughed with the first burst of just pure _glee_ she’d felt in ages.

There were … she couldn’t count them all, actually. Lots. _Many_. She had trouble finding anyplace to put the five small objects she’d brought to represent her own little flickering hopes and pleasures. _So_ many decorations, each one different, lovingly placed in the pine needles. Scroll after scroll after scroll: not just the ones she and Spike had made from her stash of pretty paper and distributed to the handful of other ponies involved in planning this, but a hundred other versions too.

She’d felt the big smile lighting up her face as she began enchanting each special item, one by one.

Now, as Twilight shook out that tension and looked for objects she’d missed among the branches, she heard the crunch crunch crunch of another pony approaching at a trot through the snow. She lit one last scroll, this one tied with a golden ribbon, before turning to greet Pinkie Pie.

“Twilight!!!”

Pinkie’s eyes were wide under a three-tiered snowperson hat. The hat bobbed about worryingly. Pinkie’s eyes seemed maybe _too_ big.

Twilight’s belly did that unpleasant twinge it did sometimes, the one that meant she’d let herself get excited and proud again and what if actually she was not good enough after all? What if this was all really silly and she was being pointless? So her voice came out a little wobbly. “Happy Hearth’s Warming Eve, Pinkie.” She paused, cleared her throat. “Do you like it? You look … freaked out. I was hoping it would—”

“Twilight Sparkle!” Pinkie bounced; the snowperson somehow did not fall off. “Twilight Sparkle, you really _are_ marvelous!” Then suddenly her eyes filled with tears. “I just wanna give you a hug.”

But she was still smiling, and Twilight knew just how she felt, for once. They stood there, far apart, joyful-sad.

After a while, Pinkie sniffed hard and then began bouncing around the tree, examining the decorations. “There’s mine!,” she exclaimed. “And over here! I did … a lot! It was exciting! And it turns out I have more joys than I thought. Not a bad plan, Twi.”

“Did you …” Twilight regarded the tree in awe. “Pinkie, did you put _all_ of these up?” If anyone could go that overboard, Twilight thought, it was Pinkie.

But Pinkie Pie giggled. “Oh, no, nowhere _near_. But I did maybe sorta kinda mention it to a bunch of ponies who seemed to think it was a pretty neat idea! Look, that one’s from Mr. Cake, and that seems like something Silver Spoon would buy, and, hey!, don’t you think that’s Mayor Mare’s handwriting?”

Pinkie went on, bounding and chattering, but Twilight stopped following her words as she stared up at the tree. She hadn’t really looked at it since that moment when she’d arrived; she’d been busy, rushing to finish the task before anypony else showed up. Now that the sun was beginning to set, her lights were gradually becoming more visible.

The _whole town_ , she realized with rush of warmth in her chest, had participated.

Nobody had _told_ them to, but they had. They just … had. And it wouldn’t last, and it wouldn’t fix anything really, but in this moment and partly because of her own work and her friends’ enthusiasm and love, there was something really beautiful happening right in front of her.

\--

A little later, Rarity arrived, bearing a red velvet satchel full of six meticulously wrapped gifts, and stopped in her tracks when she turned the corner. “Darling, it’s just … lovely.” Rarity shook her mane, tearing up. “It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve seen all year. Thank you.” She stared a while, at the tree and at her two friends, before placing each gift about eight feet apart around the glowing tree: for Twilight, for Pinkie, for Spike, for Applejack, for Dash. She hesitated a moment and trotted up to Fluttershy’s front walk, nestled the final package on her porch and waved at the figure who’d appeared in the window.

When Rarity turned around, she saw that the rest of her friends had arrived. They were admiring Rarity’s gifts and the transformation Twilight had wrought on an ordinary tree. Or rather, now that she looked at it, a particularly beautiful tree with a great deal of character. She’d never noticed, before.

Rarity’s chest ached a little, which was weird. Why was the idea of an old tree, with bits of paper and metal and glass stuck all over it, and some light added at the end, making her feel … this? Whatever this was.

But it was.

She joined four of her best friends—five counting Spikey-wikey, of course—masked and distanced in their near-silent ring around the tree. Even Pinkie was mostly quiet. Rainbow Dash looked only mildly cynical about these proceedings. Rarity was pretty sure she caught them wiping away a tear. And Applejack’s grin when their eyes met was almost as big as Pinkie’s daring hat.

She missed all of them so much.

—

Fluttershy had been watching out her windows for days (in the breaks between animal friend conflicts, meal times, and absurdly loud noises) while ponies of all ages and little family groups approached the tree with whatever they’d crafted to display, to share. A lot of them looked awkward and uncertain. There was some hilarity about how to get the ornaments to higher branches, once the lower ones began to seem crowded: eventually she’d put out a ladder, in between visitors. Most of the ponies stepped back after they’d finished to look at their own additions and then farther back to look at the whole tree, satisfaction blooming. It was nice.

It was the nicest thing she’d seen in a long time.

Then she’d noticed Twilight out there lending her magic to these objects. Or drawing the magic out of them, Fluttershy thought fancifully. It was true, though, she thought: it looked exactly like Twilight was paying attention to each pony’s contribution in turn and making the little bits of hope and gratitude they carried visible as light. _Look at her_ , she thought, _plugging away, just like Twilight._ And despite the considerable extra work in what she’d evidently been planning as a surprise, Twilight looked contented out there in the snow.

Fluttershy wished she could join the others as they wandered toward the tree.

Well, no, not really: the way they were all staying self-consciously distant from each other, watching their space as much as they watched the lights and the snow, made her nervous even from inside the house. And of course she didn’t want to wear a mask and try to pretend she was okay. It was more that she wished she could join them _like normal_ , that she wished ECOVI weren’t a thing. Which made sense, of course. That was okay, even if it ached.

She saw a pony looking at her from the darkness outside, and she waved. The pony lifted a hoof in response. Fluttershy smiled.

—

Snow was falling. Fluttershy had lit candles in her windows, echoing the lights glowing in the darkness on the dignified old tree.

Twilight took a deep breath.

In this moment—just for now, in the softness and strangeness, as they all began to think of heading back toward their safer and warmer homes, so far from normal, so very beautiful—everything was okay.

“Love you,” she whispered.

She didn’t really know if she was talking to her friends, or to the tree or the glimmers of hope hanging on its branches, or to the falling snow or the stars she was imagining above the clouds. But she was pretty sure she heard whispers back.

—

A little braver now, a little heartened, a little chilly, a little cheered, the ponies each stepped into the darkness to walk home.


End file.
